shillahqfandomcom-20200215-history
Bestiary
CAUTION: Research is currently limited and values are a rough estimate.... be warned. But they are as accurate as can be atm!! *'For Life Values i have used (Greater Than) x and (Less Than) x' for the sake of not knowing the exact values. You WILL be hit back if u hit Equal to or Less than the first value, and are guaranteed to 1-round (Kill) the critter if u hit for Equal to or Greater than the second value. More time will be needed to conclude these numbers... *Max Hit columns will be in the format as follows: () *The column labeled "x.xx% Max Hit" will be used for determining Max Hits while wearing a Suggested/Maximum Armor % Value that you could have while training in said area, with the same format as stated above. 'EVENT STUFFz' No current events going on ... 'Town Critters' Shillatown ::::I wonder if Town Guard still takes all of your gold like it used to. ::::::::::::: Elven Village :::::1. These are "Extremely Probable Deaths" on consider at 17.5k Life... ::::: ::::::::::::: Wraith Village ::::: 1. Currently no critters, i believe there aught to be though... ::::::::::::: Dwarven Village ::::: 1. Enter from Mine LvL 4. 'Alley' ''- Drops *Stray Cat - Feline Nuggets (1) heals for 5 '- Training Goals *Fighter - 60 Str/70 Dex/60 Con before moving on to 1rnding the Beach. *Mage - 80wis/70int/60str and before moving on to 1rnding the Beach. Beach ''- Drops'' *Hermit Crab - Crab Meat (1) heals for 9 *Crab - Crab Meat (1) heals for 9 *Stone Crab - Seaweed Garb, Seaweed Neckband, Seaweed Knuckles, Seaweed Headband, Seaweed Leggings, Sea Shell Shield, Seaweed Sandles *King Crab - Gilly Weed ''- Misc. *60 Str required to enter the Beach at the South Gate of Shillatown - Training Goals'' *Fighter - 90 Str/130 Dex/90 Con and Throwing Daggers (a drop from Wariors in the sewers) before moving on to 1rnding the Outskirts. *Mage - Outskirts ''- Drops'' *'''Bat - Spicey Bat Wings (1) heals for 18 *'Gypsy - Cloth Strip' ''- Misc. *'60 Int required to enter via the North Gate of Shillatown''' ''- Training Goals *Fighter - 130 Str/150 Dex/130 Con Glowing Ring to see and Throwing Daggers before moving on to 1rnding the Sewers. *Mage - 'Sewers ''- Drops'' *'''Warrior - Wheat Bread (1) heals for 27, Throwing Dagger (1) ''- Misc. *Nightvision and 80 Str required '- Training Goals *Fighter - 150 Str/170 Dex/140 Con 2x Lightning Rings and Throwing Daggers before moving on to 1rnding the Vast Valley. *Mage - Vast Valley ''- Drops'' *Drunken Monk - Peezza (1) heals for 45 *Old Wizard - Robe (1) ''- Misc. *80 Int required - Training Goals'' *Fighter - 150 Str/290 Dex/150 Con 2x Lightning Rings, Black Amulet and Throwing Daggers before moving on to 1rnding the Druid Valley. *Mage - Druid Valley ''- Drops'' *Kreen - Kreen Kabobs (3) heals for 54 *Avarial - Kreen Kabobs (1) heals for 54 *Druid - Kreen Kabobs (1) heals for 54, Druid Quilt (1) ''- Misc. *Requires 110 Int, need confirm but i think this is it... - Training Goals'' *Fighter - 260 Str/310 Dex/250 Con 2x Lightning Rings, Black Amulet and Throwing Daggers before moving on to 1rnding the Druid Forest. *Mage - Druid Forest & Cave * Only tested MR% since 1/2/2013 update. Zulera * - 2.44% armor when fighting this critter... ''- Drops'' *Druid Crow - Rusted Amulet *Druid Wolf - Wolf Flank (1) heals for 63, Leather Scraps (1) *Druid Bull - Leather Scraps (1) *Druid Bear - Bear Skull (BOUND) ''- Misc. *130 Int required - Training Goals'' *Fighter - 300 Str/470 Dex/260 Con 2x Lightning Rings, Black Amulet and Battalion Knife before moving on to 1rnding the Druid Keep level 1. *Skip Druid Keep level 2. Mages don't drop food and the stats required aren't much different to move up. *Fighter - 410 Str/570 Dex/400 Con 2x Lightning Rings, Black Amulet and Battalion Knife before moving on to 1rnding the Druid Keep level 3. *Mage - Druid Keep Only tested MR% since 1/2/2013 update. ''- Drops'' *'Druid Beast Master - Dehydrated Druid (1) heals for '''90 *'Druid Keeper - Dehydrated Druid (1) heals for 90 *'Druid Mage - Blue Bracelet and Green Bracelet, drop rate is Semi-RARE!' ''- Misc. *Requires 150 Int for entry '- Training Goals *Fighter - 420 Str/610 Dex/400 Con 2x Lightning Rings, Black Amulet and Elven Bow before moving on to 1rnding the Cliffs. *Mage - Abandoned Mine '''Level 1 Mine Level 3 Mine Level 4 Mine ''- Drops *Miner Goblin - Armor Manual (1) *Ore Vein - Charcoal (1) *Copper Vein - Copper (1) *Topaz Vein - Topaz (1) *Large Mine Goblin - Clay Armor Molds (1) *Tin Ore - Tin Ore (1) *Amethyst Vein - Amethyst (1) *Deep Ore Vein - Coal (1) *Rich Ore Vein - Flame Essence (1) *Ruby Ore Vein - Ruby (1) *Silver Ore Vein - Silver Ore (1) *Adult Red Goblin - Carbon Armor Mold (1) *Iron Vein - Iron Ore (1) *Strong Red Goblin - Diamond Armor Mold (1) *Extravagant Ore Vein - Molten Core (1) *Aquamarine Vein - Aquamarine (1) '- Misc. *200 Str to enter Level 1 Mine. *500 Str to enter Level 3 Mine. *1000 Str to enter Level 4 Mine. *Located at the West Gate of Shilla town. *Must have tunneling to enter mine. Purchase pick at the shop if you lack the ability. *Dwarven Village is accessible from Level 4 Mine, requires 600 CHR ''- Training Goals'' *Fighter - *Mage - '''Cemetery Only tested MR% since 1/2/2013 except Dead Knight. ''- Drops *'Dead Knight - Bone Shield (BOUND)' '- Misc. *'''160 Int to enter *'This area has a LOW food drop rate, making it hard to sustain training while eating what drops. I would suggest either Overtraining in the Druid Keep or aiming to skip this area altogether. After all, the Cliff Face is a very rich source of food.' ''- Training Goals *Fighter - *Mage - 'Cliff Face' Only tested MR% since 1/2/2013 update. '- Drops *Bear - Fish Carcass (3) heals for 113 ''- Misc. *160 Int to enter - Training Goals'' *Fighter - 520 Str/730 Dex/470 Con 2x Lightning Rings, Black Amulet and Battalion Knife before moving on to 1rnding the Destroyed Village. *Mage - '''Destroyed Village ''- Drops *Tiefling Follower - Spiced Rum (2) heals for 152 '- Misc *190 INT to enter ''- Training Goals'' *Fighter - 620 Str/930 Dex/590 Con 2x Lightning Rings, Black Amulet and Battalion Knife before moving on to 1rnding the Mountain Tunnel. *Mage - '''Crypt ''- Drops *'Skeleton Warrior - Skeletal Ribs (1) heals for''' 189 ''- Misc. *160 Int required '- Training Goals *Fighter - *Mage - '''Mountain Tunnel ''- Drops *'Smart Ogre - Light Nogg (3) heals for 270''' *'Stupid Ogre - Light Nogg (1) heals for 270' *'Average Ogre - Light Nogg (2)' heals for 270 ''- Misc. *Requires 210 INT to enter... '- Training Goals *Fighter - 720 Str/1130 Dex/680 Con 2x Lightning Rings, Black Amulet and Battalion Knife before moving on to 1rnding the Forest Game Trail. *Mage - '''Forest: Game Trail Only MR%,life, and exp tested since 1/2/2013 update. ''- Drops *Deer - Sparkling Water (2) heals for 306 '- Misc. *270 Int required to enter... ''- Training Goals'' *Fighter - 950 Str/1330 Dex/890 Con 2x Lightning Rings, Black Amulet, Geen Bracelet and Battalion Knife before moving on to 1rnding the Mountain Nest. *Mage - '''Mountain: Hydra Lair ''- Drops *'Green Scale Pauldrans, Green Scale Vest, Green Scale Blockade, Green Scale Choker, Green Scale Shoes, Green Scale Gloves (Currently no Legs drop from him) ''- Misc. *'310 Int required to see the Hydra...' *Upon entering the room you must fight to move. Be warned! ....... or have Town Teleport ofc ^_^ - Training Goals'' *Fighter - *Mage - '''Mountain: Nest Only MR%, life, and exp have been tested since 1/2/2013 update. '''- Drops' *Serpentfly - Magic Water (1) heals for 414 *Griffin - Chicken Wing (1) heals for 361 *Wyvern - Wyvern Pelt (Took a considerable amount of kills to get this! Maybe 1-2% drop rate) '- Misc. *'''310 Int required to enter... ''- Training Goals *Fighter - 950 Str/1370 Dex/890 Con 2x Lightning Rings, Black Amulet, Geen Bracelet and Dagger of the Dark before moving on to 1rnding the Dark Forest. *Mage -? 'Dark Forest' '- Drops' *Troll - Bat Burger (1) heals for 702 *Elf - Sparkling Silver (1) heals for 459 *Vampire Bat - Hot Wings (1) heals for 648 '- Misc. *330 Int required to enter. ''- Training Goals'' *Fighter - *Mage - '''Deep Dark Forest ''- Drops *Gorgon - Swill (1) heals for 999 *Basilisk - Bait (1) heals for 873 '- Misc. * Requires ability to see in the Dark to move around. * Requires 350 Int to enter. ''- Training Goals'' '''Mountain: Dragon's Roost ''- Drops *Black Dragon - Dragon Ribs (1) heals for 1134 *White Dragon - Hide Scraps '- Misc. ''- Training Goals'' *Fighter - *Mage - '''Jungle Pathway Gorilla blocks entrance to Jungle ''- Drops * '- Misc. *Requires 420 Int. ''- Training Goals'' '''Jungle ''- Drops *Baboon - Golden Bananas (3) heals for 1264 '- Misc. * Requires 420 Int ''- Training Goals'' '''Viridian Lake ''- Drops *Dogfish - Sticky Fluid (2) heals for 1674 '- Misc. *Requires ability to Swim. '''Warning! '''You might drown without Gilly Weed equipped. Req not currently known... ''- Training Goals'' '''Plains ''- Drops *Rhino - Rhino Horn (1) heals for 1944 *White Hawk - Black Feather (1) (BOUND), White Feather (1) (BOUND) '- Misc. *Requires 470 Int. ''- Training Goals'' '''Dungeon Dungeon Walkways Dungeon Cells ''- Drops *Tortured Criminal - Dungeon Key (Must have quest for this to drop, fairly low drop %) *Dungeon Master - Jail Bait (1) heals for 2250 *Cutthroat - Vial of Blood (1) heals for 2466 '- Misc. *Requirement unkown ''- Training Goals'' '''Sky Realm: Cloud ''- Drops *Pegasus Scout - drops P-Wing (1) heals for 2358 '- Misc. *Must be able to Fly (Racial ability or equip "Feathered Pendant of the Hawk" Forged) to get in this place. Other Requirements unknown... ''- Training Goals'' '''Forgotten Cellar ''- Drops *Death Angel - Boneweave Chestguard, Boneweave Knuckles, *Skeletal Knight - Boneweave Guard, Boneweave Circlet, Boneweave Choker *Salena - Boneweave Spanks, Boneweave Soles '- Misc. *~500 Int to enter.' '- Training Goals *Fighter - *Mage - '''Canal ''- Drops *Alligator - Alligator Stew (1) heals for 2718 *Terror Rat - BBQ Rat Toes (2) heals for 2970 '- Misc. *Must complete the "Finding the Key" quest (get it at entrance to Canal, in the dungeon). There may also be a Stat requirement, but i am not for sure. to be toughest area out right now ''- Training Goals'''''